


Heat

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: It was hot. The summer air was drifting in through the open paper doors, bringing with it air as dry as the desert and the sound of cicadas swarming the garden outside.The heatwave had come sudden and unexpected.Bringing with it more than Ichigo had bargained for.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm a Little late for the UraIchi Week 2018...I totally forgot all about it and quickly whipped up this. I hope you'll like it ^^ Any Reviews are very welcome.

Heat

It was hot. The summer air was drifting in through the open paper doors, bringing with it air as dry as the desert and the sound of cicadas swarming the garden outside.

The heatwave had come sudden and unexpected.

Ichigo was lying on the floor, all fours spread from him and trying his very best to survive the unimaginable heat. Kisuke was sitting in the corner, lazily waving his fan and for once not wearing his beloved stripped hat. His usual forest green outfit had been exchanged for a light summer Kimono.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he craned his neck and shot a look towards his mentor and friend. With a groan Ichigo sat up. All movement felt like a ton of bricks was wearing at him, pulling him down and all he could think of doing in order to escape some of the heat was to take off his shirt. Quickly he pulled it over his head and off of his back, which it had been stuck to from all the sweat pouring down his body. He balled it up and pushed it aside as he stretched and laid back down. All the while not noticing the appreciative glances Kisuke shot at his uncovered top.  

“Kisuke…” Ichigo called, voice holding exhaustion.

“Hnn?” Kisuke asked, continuing to fan himself.

“Wanna go out for ice-cream?” Ichigo asked. Sounding hopeful and at the same time dreading the heat outside.

“Hnnn…not particularly…” Kisuke said, and truly he had the feeling he would probably die of a heatstroke before they made it three steps out of the shadow of their room.

Ichigo made a small disappointed sound in the back of his throat. With a groan he stood up and stumbled his way to the door. Kisuke cracked one eye open and watched him go. Not two minutes later Ichigo was back. A small bowl in his hand. He sat down cross-legged in front of Kisuke. Setting the bowl down between them. Kisuke leaned forward with interested and peeked inside the bowl. To his amusement he found Ice cubes slowly cracking and melting in the dense heat around them.

“You didn’t wanna get icecream, this is the next best substitute.” Ichigo told him, scowling in defense at Kisukes chuckle.

Kisuke simply hummed in agreement and got an ice cube out of the bowl. It was already melting between his fingers, long trails of droplets weaving their way down his forearm and disappearing in the sleeves of his shirt as he popped the ice cube into his mouth and felt it melt on his tongue. Ichigo was watching him with interest. Reaching forward he also popped an ice cube into his mouth closing his eyes in bliss as the cool liquid slid down his throat.

Taking out another one he balled his hand in a fist around it and watched as the water slowly seeped through his fingers. Using his now cold hand he touched it to his throat and arms, watching as the droplets slid down his arms and torso. Unaware of the looks the older man was sending his way as he watched the water slide down Ichigos toned body. Ripping his eyes away Kisuke quickly took another ice cube and swallowed it down in one gulp. Ichigo shot him a look with a quirked eyebrow as he watched the former captain.

Kisukes Kimono was slowly sliding down his shoulder revealing a patch of smooth skin as he leaned across the table to get better access to the bowl that currently held all the relive they could get from the heat. Ichigo watched as the cloth slid down his muscular shoulder, a slight flush rising on his cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes. Kisuke noticed this and looked down at himself, seeing his Kimono sliding down his body.

A secret grin slid across his face as he watched the younger man shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Quick as a cat and equally fluent Kisuke got up and stalked towards the Organette.

Ichigo looked up in surprise as the older man plopped down next to him and particularly leaned across his lap to fish another ice cube out of the bowl. Instead of taking the ice cube into his mouth Kisuke slowly let it glide over his lips, almost kissing the ice before marking a trail with it down his own throat and into the depths of his Kimono. He didn’t hold back his groan as the ice dipped into his bellybutton. Ichigo watched the other man mesmerized.

He had never imagined lusting after him, but in this exact moment Kisuke Urahara seemed like the single sexiest being in the entire world. Kiuske grinned as he leaned closer towards Ichigo.

“See something you like?” He purred and secretly snuck another ice cube out of the bowl and into his hand.

Using his other hand, he slowly pushed a few strands of hair out of Ichigos face. Slowly he brought the ice cube towards his mouth and held it between his teeth. Leaning even closer to Ichigo as he offered the cold cube to him with his lips. Ichigo was staring at him wide eyed, watching as the skin he could see exposed glistening in the sun, the remnants of water that were sliding down Kisukes body.

The way his lips gleamed in the sun and the water that was slowly cascading down his neck as he waited for Ichigo to lean forward and take the offering from him.

Heart beating faster Ichigo leaned forward and slowly placed his lips on the ice cube.

He wasn’t even touching Kisukes lips and already it felt more intimate than everything else. Kisuke slowly pushed the ice cube forward, closing his lips around it as he fed it to Ichigo. Their lips were separated by a hairsbreadth as Kisuke leaned forward and closed the last remaining distance between them. The ice cube clacked against their teeth and melted as their lips met, wet and cold and blissfully soft. Their kiss was slow and languid as they took their time to explore their lips and mouth.

Tongues meeting and mouths staying pressed together long after the last ice had already vanished down their throats.

Kisuke slowly reached out and pulled Ichigo closer, digging one hand into his exposed hip. Ichigo groaned in answer and slipped his hand underneath Kisukes Kimono, resting them on his chest as their kiss continued.

Finally, after what could have been hours they broke apart. Breath heavy between them as the looked into each other’s eyes in surprise. Ichigo chuckled quietly as he leaned his head onto Kisukes shoulder. Reaching out one hand Kisuke started running his hand through Ichigos sweaty hair, not noticing or caring as he kissed his neck and ear and licked away the sweat there.

“Something funny?” He purred, long after Ichigos chuckle had turned into a breathless gasp.

Not trusting his voice Ichigo quickly shook his head and surrendered to the heavenly touches that Kiuskes hands meant for him. They dug into his shoulders and back, down his ribs and up to his nipples, tweaking them pleasantly all the while Kisukes tongue was mapping out his neck and collarbone. Ichigo was reduced to a whimpering mess as he simply held on and let Kisuke do whatever he pleased. Hesitating slightly Kisuke pulled away and looked at Ichigo.

“Do you want to continue?” He whispered. Voice rough and eyes dark as his hands hovered and stroked his belly right over the dips of his hips and the long tendons of muscle that led deeper.

“Yes” Ichigo breathed out, erection already pulsing painfully between his legs as he urgently pushed himself against Kisukes hands.

Kisuke grinned and slid a hand up Ichigos body, pushing at his shoulder and making him lay down on the tatami matts between them. Licking his lips Kisuke all but yanked down Ichigos pants and underwear not giving any notice that he heard Ichigos cusses or complains.

Simply throwing the offending garment somewhere behind him he took his time to enjoy the view that was presenting himself in front of him. Ichigo naked and sprawled out, his chest heaving with heavy breaths and skin glistening with sweat as he looked up at Kisuke with nothing but desire swirling in his dark chocolate eyes, a high blush adoring his cheeks as he stared up at the older man.

With ease Kisuke slid out of his own clothing and placed himself on top of Ichigo, crawling over his body and kissing and biting his skin at random intervals as he made his way upwards.

Reaching his neck he licked a long stripe on it with the flat of his tongue and slid his mouth right on top of Ichigos kissing him for all he was worth. He slowly sneaked one of his hands upwards, fumbling around on the table in search of the bowl which held the secret to their first kiss.

Finding it he quickly pulled out another, now slightly smaller, ice cube. Still distracting Ichigo with their kissing he slowly slid the ice cube between them and circled it around one of Ichigos nipples. The younger boy cried out at the sudden coldness but only pressed himself upwards for more.

Kisuke trailed the ice cube over his chest to his other nipple putting it through the same routine of pressing and circling until the small bud was covered in molten water.

Quickly he reached towards the bowl and got out another one, letting his slide down Ichigos body to his bellybutton and dipping into it playfully, he slowly started trailing it lower, Ichigos moans stuttering softly as the cold cube reached his sex.

Slowly Kisuke pressed the ice cube to the base of Ichigos cock trailing it upwards teasingly before all but pressing it down on the tip. Ichigo cried out and arced off the ground, his erection pressing itself into Kisukes hip and making him moan even louder.

By now the ice cube was all but gone and Kisuke had to reach out for another one, letting it follow the same lines as the previous one, only a little faster before deliberately slowly he let it glide over Ichgios balls and further down.

Ichigo froze, eyes widening as he felt something cold at his entrance. Very slowly Kisuke pushed the ice cube inside, the tip of his finger following and slipping in easily because of the water now coating his entrance.

Kisuke pressed his finger in further, distracting Ichigo from the pain as he started stroking his cock in time with the thrusts of his finger. It got too much for Kisuek to endure, having the younger male wither and moan in his grip but not being able to get any relieve himself.

He slowly pulled his finger out and pushed Ichigos legs apart, placing himself between his spread thighs he thrusted forward and slid his erection alongside Ichigos, making both of them cry out in pleasure. He quickly fastened his pace, Ichigo meeting his thrusts desperately, moans and mewls falling from his lips.

“Kisuke…I’m close…” He breathed as his hips stuttered forward and the white liquid splattered all over his chest, Kisuke following him with a groan. Panting and spend they collapsed on the ground.

The bowl of ice now nothing but water slowly swirling in the bowl as the two of them tangled themselves together on the ground and shared soft kisses in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“Ne Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, still lying naked and curled up next to the blond.

“Hnn?” Kisuke asked.

“Good thing we didn’t go out for ice-cream.” Ichigo said, grinning up at him as Kisuke chuckled and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
